die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Ambrose
|residence = Sydney, Australia |alias = Chief (by Hugh) Ethan Hunt (disguise) Dmitri (disguising as Hunt) |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force (formerly) |profession = Agent/Computer Specialist |expertise = High-level intelligence Great physical strength Very high durability High speed level Great reflexes Marksmanship Great fighting skills Great driving skills Manipulation Leadership Sophistication |marital = Single |sigothers = Nyah-Nordoff Hall (formerly) |status = Deceased |deathcause = Shot by Ethan Hunt |actor = Dougray Scott Tom Cruise (latex mask) |firstappeared = Mission: Impossible II |lastappeared = Mission: Impossible II |martial = Single }} Sean Patrick Ambrose was the main antagonist in the 2000 action spy film sequel Mission: Impossible II. Ambrose was a former IMF operative who turned into a terrorist bent on releasing a virus and selling its cure for profit. He was portrayed by Dougray Scott. Biography Early Life Sean Patrick Ambrose was presumably born in the United Kingdom (as stated by his nationality) circa 1966. Later in his life, he joined the Impossible Mission Force as a computer specialist. During his IMF career, Swanbeck replaced Ethan Hunt with Ambrose to face-double Hunt on field missions when the latter could not be found. This led Ambrose to use an Ethan Hunt latex mask as his main disguise in 2000. According to Ethan, he and Ambrose held reservations about each other during their career. Early Plot Sometime around 2000, Ambrose became interested with a synthetic virus that Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich created, Chimera, and he wanted to sell its cure, Bellerophon, to the highest bidder. Eventually, he left the IMF and began to form his own group, with Hugh Stamp as his right-hand man. Prior to the events, Ambrose was in a relationship with a highly capable professional thief, Nyah, and it became close and sexual. The relationship ended, as Hugh stated that she "didn't gag for it" six months ago. Swanbeck also notes that Ambrose has missed her, wanting her back ever since. History Chimera Mission and Death Ambrose disguised himself as Ethan Hunt to board the plane as "Dmitri" (Hunt's alias with Nekhorivch when he saved his life) with the doctor. In the middle of the flight to Atlanta, he revealed to the doctor that he is not Dmitri and killed him by breaking his neck. Ambrose took his bag and escaped to "Checkpoint Charlie" with three of his men; Hugh, Wallis and Ulrich, just as the plane crashed in the Rockies. Returning to Sydney, he helped Nyah to be released from prison (a ruse planned by Hunt and his team to get information on Ambrose) and returned her to his residence. After having a hour with Hall, Hugh became wary of her returning before Ambrose used his cigar cutter to cut his little finger. At a horse race event, Ambrose had a business meeting with John C. McCloy, where Hunt and his team collected information on a company named Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. Questioning the events, he disguised himself as Hunt again and spoke with Nyah, who revealed herself to be Hunt's lover and told her to listen to what ever Ambrose said. As she left, Ambrose took off his mask in a silent anger and Hugh told him that Hunt interrogated McCloy while disguising as the doctor. Knowing he would go into Biocyte, he and his men waited for Hunt to collect the Chimera virus and attacked him there with Nyah as their hostage. Telling Hunt he had her hostage, he ordered her to get the last Chimera sample, but she injected herself with it. Knowing he would not kill her for the money, Hunt saved Nyah and fought back, but left her alive and escaped the building. Ambrose made Nyah go off in Sydney to die and released the virus as he went to the Biocyte island complex with his men. Meanwhile, Hunt assaulted the complex and used a latex mask to disguise himself as Hugh after the latter was knocked out by Hunt's grenade explosion during the stand-off. Then, "Hugh" took "Hunt" to Ambrose, whom he promptly tortured and killed in enjoyment. Seeing the patched-up finger on the corpse, he screamed in horror when unmasking Hugh. Ambrose, Wallis, Ulrich and their men engaged in pursuit that resulted in a prolonged motorcycle chase between Hunt and Ambrose. They eventually fought hand-to-hand, with Hunt gaining the upper hand on Ambrose. Then, he grabbed a Beretta 92FS and cackled towards Hunt, telling him that he should have killed before the latter grabbed a USP Compact to kill Ambrose. Characteristics Personality Sean Ambrose was a man who determined himself to become rich by selling the Chimera virus. Though he thought he is caring, he was quick to aggression and showed himself to be possessive and arrogant. Examples were when he refused to listen to Hugh's warning of Nyah's return or pointing his weapon at McCloy when he questioned him while torturing Hugh (disguised as Hunt). As a former IMF agent, Ambrose was very perceptive to every IMF's tactics as noted when he grabbed Hugh who implied that Nyah's sudden return was alluding to Hugh himself of possibly a mole in his group sent by the IMF to spy on them, particularly his former colleague, Ethan Hunt, since he was previously ordered to disguise as him during missions when Hunt was needed but unavailable to answer. In fact, it is possible that doubling for Hunt on various missions had caused Ambrose to develop a resentment towards both of his former colleague and employer because he almost never allowed to show his real face for the most of his spy career. Despite his flaws, Ambrose was extremely intelligent and calculating, such as planning a plane assault with his men and gaining Nyah's information while disguising as Hunt. He was also suave and somewhat caring for his allies, notably Nyah. When she returned, he showed himself to be happy and joyful with her at the horse race. Despite his care for her, he implies his usage of sex to Hugh before using the cigar cutter. When he killed Hugh, he appeared to be horrified by his actions, showing he cared for him somewhat. That being said, he could turn on others, showing ruthlessness if needed. Notably when Nyah injected herself with Chimera, he called her "bitch" in frustration, but did not kill her because she had £37,000,000 worth in her. When McCloy became disturbed by his violent act of torturing the masked Hugh, he pointed his gun at the latter. And when Hugh questioned him on Nyah's return, he used his cigar cutter on him. Ambrose was also a man of enjoyment and riches, wearing expensive clothing and gambling at horse racing. He strongly enjoyed Cuban cigars. Abilities Ambrose showed himself to be an expert computer specialist and spy, having used the latex mask of Ethan Hunt multiple times before and during the movie. In addition, he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, keeping up with Hunt in their second and final showdown. Equipment *'Sphinx AT 2000': Ambrose's signature sidearm throughout the film. *'Heckler & Koch USP Compact': Ambrose's secondary sidearm as shown when it was dropped on the beach where Hunt and Ambrose had a final showdown. As Ambrose attempts to shoot Hunt with his own Beretta 92FS, the latter finds Ambrose's own backup sidearm and uses it to shoot Ambrose three times and killed him for good. *'Beretta 92FS': Hunt's signature sidearm for the film. Ambrose uses a 92FS in an attempt to shoot Hunt before his own death. List of Ambrose's associates *Hugh Stamp (right-hand man) *Wallis *Ulrich *Michael *Simon *Several other operatives *John Chaddick McCloy (Chief Executive Officer of Biocyte Pharmaceuticals) Quotes Gallery Bad-guys-hanging-out-620x.jpg Dougray_scott_mission_impossible_II.jpg Ambrose.png Ambrose's_death.png|Death of Sean Ambrose Thandie-newton-dougray-scott.jpg Sean_ambrose.jpg Dougray-scott-in-mission_-impossible-ii-(2000)-large-picture.jpg Ambrose's_evil_grin.png Sean_Ambrose.png Still-of-dougray-scott-in-mission_-impossible-ii-(2000)-large-picture.jpg Behind The Scenes Sean Ambrose was portrayed by British actor Dougray Scott in Mission: Impossible II. The scene where Tom Cruise, who played Ethan Hunt, "comes off his face" to reveal Dougray Scott was made in one shot by pulling the two actors against a green screen. Cruise, not wearing a mask, contented himself with telling him to place his hand in a prearranged position under his chin, then passed his hand over his face. Scott wore a simple mask with sensors that could provide a computer with a three-dimensional view of his face. He then took off this mask to finish the scene. The face of the cruise was superimposed on the mask as it was removed and the two images gathered in the computer; the bottom of Boeing 747 cabin was added to replace green-screen. (Look at the scene with the frame advance and you will see a slight "swirl" transition on the mask halfway through the scene). Makeup artist Kevin Yagher has contributed to some more traditional latex mask effects for other face peeling scenes. During the filming of the final battle with Scott, Cruise insisted that a real knife be used, and that it stops exactly a quarter of an inch from his eyeball, instead of a place vaguely close to his eye, as John Woo suggested. The knife itself was connected to a cable that was carefully measured in order to get the effect and Cruise insisted that Scott use all his strength in the ensuing struggle. Trivia *Ambrose is the first main antagonist to be killed by Hunt directly, as Owen Davian is the second. **As Jim Phelps was crushed by Krieger's helicopter caused by Hunt using explosive chewing gum. **As Kurt Hendricks jumped to his death with the nuclear launch device to stop Hunt. **As Solomon Lane was captured and incarcerated. *Though Ambrose is the only antagonist killed by a fireman and not indirect like Phelps. *Ambrose's actor Dougray Scott is the first English actor to portray a villain, as Sean Harris (Lane's actor) as the second. Category:Characters Category:Mission: Impossible series characters Category:Terrorist Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Spies Category:Deceased characters Category:Federal agents Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Characters played by Dougray Scott Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Killed by protagonist